Taboo
by PrettyGuardian-SailorKikyo
Summary: Three brothers intend to avenge the death of their younger sister by taking revenge on the household they deem responsible for her demise. But, as fate would have it, there is another surprise waiting for them. KagSess, InuKik, MirSan & KikMir (at the beginning)
1. Chapter 1

**Taboo (An Inuyasha Fanfic)**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"I had a great time, Rin." The older man caressing Rin's cheek as they bid farewell to each other. She closed her eyes and smiled, "So did I. These past few months have been everything to me, you make me the happiest girl in the world." Rin had been secretly seeing an older man for the past 6 months. They had met in a store, while she was shopping for new clothes. Since, that moment they had been seeing each other and have kept it going on behind everyone's back. Rin is the youngest out of her family, as she has 3 older brothers. She didn't tell them because they knew they would not accept of this relationship and are also overprotective of her.

"Tomorrow, I will come for you again at this very spot; I have a surprise for you." He said, while then leaning closer to her and kissed her lips. After, they broke off the kiss; she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out the car. She blew him a kiss as he drove off. He always left her a few blocks away from home, so her brothers would not suspect a thing.

* * *

When she got home, she silently made her way inside trying not to be seen. But, it was unfortunate because her eldest brother caught her right when she opened the door to her bedroom. "Where have you been? You have been coming in and out of this house very frequently in the past few months. I want an explanation of your whereabouts and who you are seeing!"

Rin turned around, nervous and not knowing what to say to her older brother. The eldest of the family is Sesshomaru, he is the one who was taken care of his younger siblings when his parents passed away years ago. He is also the most overprotective of his sister, Rin. He had been worried about her because he had noticed strange behavior coming from her in the past few months. He felt she owed him an explanation. There he stood with his arms crossed waiting for some answers.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru." Rin was able to stammer out, "There's nothing going on. I just decided I wanted to spend more time around the city and shop. That is all. Is that a problem?" She hoped he bought her ridiculous excuse and let her run into her bedroom.

He raised an eyebrow, not completely believing her. "Rin, you don't fool me. I know you are seeing someone. I demand to know now!" Right when he barked at her, his younger brothers walked in on them.

"Woah. What's going on, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha, the middle child spoke as he hugged a scared Rin. Miroku, the youngest stood in between all of them and looked at Sesshomaru waiting for a reply. "It seems our little sister is seeing someone and she has yet to give me a reason."

Inuyasha let her go, getting angry now himself. He crossed his arms and looked at Rin, "Who is this man? I'll kill him!" Inuyasha's blood was boiling, he could kill the man who dare touch his sister. Inuyasha is the second oldest, and also overprotective of his younger sister. He was the irrational one, who was quick to fight, had a short-temper, and loved money most of all.

"NO! Inuyasha, please don't." Rin pleaded with him, as tears threatened to run down her cheeks. Miroku then comforted her and softly said, "So there is someone. Who is it dear sister? I promise we will not hurt him." He looked at his two older brothers who were probably contemplating on how to find this mystery man and kill him. Miroku was the youngest of the brothers and was the most sensitive one when it came to Rin. He also was the one who got in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, when they often got into arguments.

"I demand to know who this man is." Sesshomaru said now getting annoyed, as he had stood there waiting for answer for a while now. "I've had people tell me they've seen you go off with some man, he picks you up and then drops you off not far from here. This is the last time I ask before I handle things myself."

"His name is Isaiah Higurashi." Rin spoke, Miroku put a hand up signaling his brothers to calm down and to let her keep speaking. "He and I met a few months ago at a clothing store. We have been seeing each other now for 6 months. I love him so much!"

"6 MONTHS?" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. He ran a hand through his hair and kept on yelling, "Are you crazy? You have hid this information from us for so long! I want to meet him. When can you get him here?"

Rin shook her head, "Bring him here?"

"If, you wish to further this relationship, we as your brothers need to meet him and speak to him." Sesshomaru said, "Then you will have our blessing. Is that clear young lady?"

She nodded and he motioned for her to go into her bedroom. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. "I need a drink. I can't believe our sister is dating."

"Who do you think this idiot is?" Inuyasha said, not happy with the issue at hand. "He better not just be using her for sex." Inuyasha also poured himself a drink.

"I'll behead him myself if that were the case." Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. They may well be in love." Miroku, said always looking at the bright side. All the of the brothers sat on the couch drinking and watching tv, trying to calmed themselves down. _Mom, Dad, our little Rin is growing up. Help us guide her to be the successful and beautiful young woman she can be._

* * *

(Meanwhile with Rin)

"Hello?" A young woman's voice was heard from the other side of the telephone.

"Yes, may I speak to Isaiah Higurashi please?"

"Who is asking for him?"

"Rin Taisho. "

"Alright, just hold on for a minute, miss. He will be with you shortly." The maid, Jacqueline called out to Isaiah, who walked down the stairs of his beautiful home. "What is it, Jacqueline?"

"There is a Miss Rin Taisho, who is asking for you over the telephone." As he heard the name, Jacqueline noticed he got nervous and asked if he wanted for her to tell the lady he was unavailable. He shook his head and asked for some privacy. She bowed and walked out of the living room. "Why did you call at this number? I told you to never to call here."

"You didn't pick up your cell phone, so I remembered you had gave me your house number a while back. Why am I not allowed to call you? I thought you were divorced."

"I am divorced." He said, "I live with my sister, you know that. She is good friends with my ex wife and I don't want to upset her. That is all."

"Well, okay." Rin said not totally convinced, "Anyways, I have great news!"

"What is it sweetheart?" He said looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"My brothers found out about us, but they want to meet you."

"Oh, well when would they like to meet up?"

"How about tomorrow, after the surprise you have waiting for me?"

"Perfect." He saw his wife making her way to the living room, and he quickly said, "I gotta go, I love you!" He hung up and turned to his wife. "Hiralmi."

"Who were you speaking to now, Isaiah?" Hiralmi demanded. She was a strict woman who rarely showed emotion. They had three daughters together but, little did she know she was soon to be left for another woman.

"None of your concern." He said coldly while walking away, "But if you must know, I was speaking to the doctor about some medical issues."

"What medical issues?" She asked him while he made his away upstairs again. She called after him, but he didn't reply.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Rin was fixing her hair, which was long and black,it flowed down her back with ease. She had on a green sundress, and matching wedges. She wore the gold chain locket that Isaiah had given her. She then applied some foundation, pink lipstick and wore some blush. When, she heard the phone ring, she smiled and picked up. "I'll be right outside."

She fetched her purse and made her way out without being seen. As always, he waited for her as their usual spot. The community park, parking lot that was a few blocks away. "Are you ready?" He replied as she hopped in. "By the way, you look beautiful." They leaned in for a kiss, and he drove off.

He drove her to his own private beach house. He had a picnic set up on the beach, which was beautifully decorated. There was a nice baby blue blanket on top of the white sand, a picnic basket full of food laid on top. Also, there was two cups and white wine as well. "Welcome to Paradise."

Her jaw hung open at how amazing everything looked. "This is great." They got out of the car and made their way to the picnic area. They sat down on the blanket and shared a passionate kiss. "I love you, Isaiah. Thank you for doing this."

He opened the basket and there was fruits (Pineapples, strawberries, apples, banana, kiwi, and grapes.), croissants, some fresh omelets, bacon, muffins, bagels, and some cream cheese. "This is a lot of food, I'm not sure I can finish all of this."

"A sweet breakfast for my sweet." He said smiling at Rin, "I love you, Rin." They sat down and had breakfast together as they watched the beautiful scenery. After finishing, Rin got up and walked towards the water.

She turned giggling, "Come on. The water is shining and I'm dying to swim." She took off her dress and was left in her bra and underwear. He looked at her in amazement as she jumped into the water. He followed closely after taking off his clothes. They were splashing around.

"I'm having a great time." They kissed and then made love in the water. (It's not her first time. I'm implying that they have made love before. I'm not good in sex scenes, but I promise to make better ones later on in the story.)

After a passionate morning, they made their way into the beach house where Isaiah had another surprise. "Wait here, I have something to show you."

In a few moments, he walked back to the living room of the beach house where he left Rin. He had in his hand a folder full of documents. "Do you remember when you and your brothers lost your parents' old home because they had died and you didn't have enough money to save it?"

"Yes."

"Here in my hands, are the documents to that home." He said with a big smile. "I bought back that house for you and your brothers. You don't have to live in that small place where you guys live now. The deed is in your name, so it belongs to your family once again."

She sat there surprised with no words coming from her mouth. After, a few moments she jumped up excited and hugged him. She kissed him thank you a million times. He then pulled out another document, "This my dear, is another home I purchased that you and I will live in someday soon."

She then said smiling, "Yes, and I'm sure our baby will be happy to live there as well." Isaiah stood shocked and happy at the same time. "Baby?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant." They rejoiced the happy news then decided to go to Rin's house afterwards.

* * *

(Moments Later)

Rin and Isaiah walked into the home dripping wet from the beach. "Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? Miroku? Hello? Anyone home?"

No answer. Rin shrugged and kissed him, while her brothers walked in. "What Is the meaning of this?"

Sesshomaru yelled outraged at the scene before him. "This is the man you have been seeing? He looks old enough to be your grandfather!"

"You piece of shit!" Inuyasha charged at him, punching him in the face. "How dare you trick my sister into being with you!"

"No! STOP IT!" Rin yelled clutching her stomach. "Please stop it!" She started to cry as her brothers were ready to kill the man she loved.

"I thought you were dating a boy your age." Sesshomaru said, "What is the matter with you? And why are you clutching your stomach? RIN!"

"I…." She looked at Isaiah and her brothers before she kept speaking.

"You had sex with him? Sesshomaru asked. Rin stayed quiet. "ANSWER ME. DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. He slapped her so hard it knocked her to the ground.

"How could you? With some old bag?" Inuyasha spat, "I thought you were better than this."

Miroku jumped to her side, "Stop it, guys! What's done is done. We can't resolve to violence." Rin sobbed into Miroku's chest. "Now, Rin, are you pregnant?"

"I…I think so." Rin nodded, "Yes." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped Isaiah and started beating him relentlessly. "STOP! STOP IT!" She kept yelling, "GET OFF OF HIM!" She cried on the ground, as Miroku stopped his brothers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were breathing hard.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Wait." Miroku said helping Isaiah and Rin up from the ground. "Do you intend on responding for this child?"

"I love Rin." Isaiah said, "I would do anything to keep her happy and I will own up to taking care of my child."

"He bought us a house to live in and also gave us back the deed to our parents' house."

"What?" Sesshomaru stuck out his hand, "Let me see the papers immediately." Isaiah took out the papers from his messenger bag. Sesshomaru scanned them and then replied, "Thank you for this, but we cannot accept."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, it was a noble gesture, I am grateful." Sessshomaru said, "However if you intend to show us that you really love our sister, I want you to marry her. Then, we shall speak about this deed. For now, you are to marry as soon as possible and live together with this baby. Understood?"

"Yes, of course." Isaiah said. "I will be going on a business trip soon, but when I get back, we can start the marriage plans as soon as possible."

"Alright, you may leave us." Isaiah silently walked out as Inuyasha scowled at him.

* * *

(Few moments later at the Higurashi Household; Party)

There was a party at the Higurashi's. Hiralmi was celebrating her anniversary with Isaiah. He had arrived to an annoying scene. "There you are, darling."

"Hiralmi not now, I'm tired." He greeted the guests and proceeded to walk away to his bedroom when he heard shouts across the hall of his bedroom.

"Stop it Naraku! Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Kagome! Dammit, we have been married for a few months, I want it NOW! I don't care what you want!"

Isaiah walked into to seeing his daughter being almost raped by her husband. "Get off my daughter!" He punched him and dragged him out the room. He then hugged his eldest, "Are you alright?"

"Thanks dad, and yes I'm alright."

He then walked out her bedroom, and went to deal with Naraku, his daughter's husband. "I know what you're hiding. I finally have the proof to have you behind bars. So if you know what's good, get out of my house!"

"I'm afraid I'm married to one of your daughters." Naraku said slyly, "And what proof could you have?"

"I will have you divorced!" Isaiah said, "And as for proof, I've had a private detective follow you around. I know you have been stealing from us. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR SHIT WITH YOU!"

He took all of Naraku's things and threw them out the window; Naraku cursed him and walked out the house. _You are going to pay for this humiliation. Isaiah. I promise you shall pay, with your dear life!_

* * *

(A few days later)

When it was time to border the plane, Naraku had ordered someone to plant a bomb on Isaiah's plane which went off when it flew in the air. The news spread to the TV and Naraku made his way back into the Higurashi household by tricking Hiralmi into pitying him. When Rin heard of this, she invited herself to Isaiah's funeral. (Family friends accompany her but will be later explained) She had Not knowing what it had in store for her.

She tearfully walked up to the Isaiah's home and knocked on the door. A average height, skinny woman, with brown long hair tied in a ponytail, pale complexion, wearing a white blouse and long brown skirt opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here for Mr. Isaiah Higurashi's funeral." She bowed to the woman, "I am Rin Taisho."

The woman before her gasped and tried to shoo her away from the premises. "Please, miss, you need to leave. This is not a good time. Go before Mrs. Hiralmi sees you!"

Right when Rin turned around, a woman with black short hair and brown eyes, with a pale complexion, as well as tall and skinny, wearing a long black dress walked outside. "Who is at the front door, Emelia?"

Rin turned around and faced the woman. "Who are you? And What are you doing here?"

"I'm Rin Higurashi." Rin bowed to the woman, who looked as if she felt superior to Rin. "I came to attend Isaiah's Funeral."

"And what is your purpose to be here?" The woman said quite annoyed to Rin's presence, "This is a private family matter!"

"I am family!" Rin said almost shouting, "Isaiah and I are having a baby. We have been together for 6 months, and are engaged."

The woman was filled with rage and was ready to slap her, "How dare you? He is MY husband! You are a liar and a whore! Get out of my house!"

"Husband? He told me he was divorced." Rin said pleadingly, "I didn't know he was still married. He lied to me."

"Of course." The woman said already pissed off. "You know what? Follow me. You want to attend Isaiah funeral? Fine." The woman turned around filled with anger, but a plan had already hatched in her mind. Emelia stood in front of her, "Ma'm, I don't think this is good a idea, I-"

She pushed Emelia, "Get out of my way!" Rin scared out of her wits started to follow the angry woman. Her companions urged for her not to go, but Rin intended to see Isaiah one last time before he was buried. When she got to the backyard of the house, they entered through a door that lead into the living room. "Jacqueline and Abigail, go tell my family to come to the living for a moment."

The two servant girls nodded and proceeded to get the rest of the family members. A few moments later, 3 young women appeared along with an old man in a wheelchair and young man who looked sinister.

"Thank you, Jacqueline and Abigail." She waved off the servants, "You may leave the room now." They bowed and made an exit. Mrs. Higurashi turned towards her daughters as she motioned for Rin to sit down. "Did Isaiah forget to mention we have three beautiful daughters?"

She stood next to her daughters, "These are our daughters: Kagome, the eldest and is currently married to the young man standing behind her. Then we have, Sango our middle child, and lastly our youngest, Kikyo." She then made her way to the old man, "This man you see before you is General Armani Parks. He is my father. And as you see, THIS is Isaiah's family. You are nothing but a filthy whore!"

"Mother, what is going on?" Kagome asked, "And why are you insulting this frightened young woman?"

"Yes, Hiralmi." General Armani said, "Who is this young woman?"

"The filthy whore your father was sleeping around with. She claims they are family because she supposedly bears his child. She is nothing but trash and needs to get a reality check!"

"I'm supposing anything, Ma'am." Rin said offended, "I am pregnant with HIS child! And I am not a whore! We loved each other and were to be married!"

"Please!" Hiralmi shook her head, "If I didn't know any better, this all just a made up lie, to get some money out of it!"

"I don't want any money! But, my child deserves a place in this family. All I want is him to be recognized and to carry on his father's last name."

"I'm sick of you." Hiralmi said, "You need to leave NOW."

"NO! Not without knowing my child will have all his rights!"

Hiralmi scoffed and grabbed Rin by an arm and pushed her out of the door, "Get out and never come back you whore!"

"No wonder Isaiah did what he did, what man can be happy with a bitch like you?"

Hiralmi slapped Rin, knocking her on the ground. "Goodbye Miss Rin. Leave my grounds at once." She called for Emelia, "I want this trash out of my property and make sure she never returns."

Emelia nodded and walked Rin to the gates where her companions waited for her. "I'm sorry miss. I told you to leave because I know how Mrs. Higurashi can be. Please don't come back, I do not wish any harm on you."

Rin crying nodded, her companions opened the car door for her to get inside. Rin shook her head, "No, I need to be alone."

"Rin, please get in the car. You need to get home."

"I'll be alright. I'm walking home." Rin ran off crying and clutching her stomach. They called after her but she kept going without turning back. (This was all at night)

Rin ran through until she found her way ontop of bridge. She cried and thought about everything she went through. _Isaiah how could you? You lied to me! You said you loved me, and you wanted to marry me! You had 3 daughters and a wife! You never got divorced. It was all a horrible lie, and you never wanted me. I was just a toy to you. How could I be so stupid? And now with this baby growing inside me, and without you…I don't want to do this anymore. I want to end this suffering. My life means nothing. Goodbye, brothers. I'm sorry for the pain I will cause but don't worry it won't last long. I love you guys….I'm sorry….Goodbye…._

She climbed up the railing of the bridge and stood on top. She closed her eyes and jumped, before joining the darkness.

* * *

 **End Prologue. This is based on Tv Show I've watched. I needed to write this prologue so you all can understand the next chapters. Rin is now dead but she isn't at the same time ?! Well, you will understand it later on in the story. (As for sisters:YES, I know the ages are all fucked up. But because of how I want the pairings, this need to be done. Remember all based on a tv show/ soap opera & they will all be explained next chapter. This prologue focuses mainly on Rin& her love) Leave me a review!**

 **P.S. Yes, I know I have been gone from FF, But I'll be back now, working on this fanfic. And I'm currenty contemplating if I should continue Sailor Kikyo. Well until next time! :***

 **Xoxo, PGSK! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Morning-

Sesshomaru's phone was going off, he rolled to his side and picked up the phone with a groan. He was seething with anger wondering who dared to wake him. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru, it's me, Capt. Ichigo." Sesshomaru found it rather weird that the captain of the police department would call him at this hour. After all, he had not committed or a crime, neither did his brothers, that he knew of. "What is the meaning of this Ichigo?"

"I think you and your brothers might need to come down here." Captain Ichigo said with a rather sad tone in his voice. He was their father's best friend and partner in the force. He had known them for years and after their parents' death, he swore on his friend's grave he would look after his four children. "I'm at the Sakura Bridge right now, you need to come check this out, it's about Rin."

Sesshomaru eyes widened at the mention of his little sister's name. He hadn't heard her come home last night and now he was worried. He jumped off bed and agreed to meet up with Ichigo. He quickly hung up and got dressed. He made his way to his brothers' rooms and informed them of the urgent phone call. The three of them rushed out the apartment and made their way to Sakura Bridge, where fate would give them some unpleasant news.

"Alright, Ichigo said to meet him here, where is he?" Sesshomaru said getting out of the car scanning around for him. Soon after, Ichigo ran up to them catching his breath as he made eye contact with all of them.

"I need you guys to follow me." The guys followed Ichigo down a path that lead to the bottom of the bridge, at the shore of the water below. Sesshomaru was getting impatient and wanted to know what happened with Rin.

"Where is Rin? Ichigo, you said this was about Rin!" Sesshomaru said annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest. Ichigo lowered his head, "Alright, we got a phone call earlier, that a young girl who resembled Rin was found floating in these shallow waters. I need you guys to confirm her identity."

Sesshomaru held his breath and was unable to process this information. No, it could not be Rin. This girl whoever she was, was probably a Jane Doe. His little sister was out there somewhere being defiant, she could not be dead. It was not possible.

Ichigo moved aside, so Sesshomaru could walk past him and look at the lifeless young girl in a black body bag a few feet away. He bent down and tears fell down his eyes. It was Rin, she was dead. But how could this be possible? Who could have done this to his little sister? "…It's Rin…." He barely spoke. But, it was loud enough that Inuyasha and Miroku ran up to his side.

"RIN!" Inuyasha yelled out as he punched the ground with tears running down his face. "Who did this?! I swear I will find who did this and make them pay!"

"I'm sorry, guys." Ichigo said sadly, "I swore to Inutaisho, I would look after you guys and I have failed. But, there's something you guys need to know, her death was ruled a suicide. There was no sign of a struggle or anything close to murder."

"No." Sesshomaru said facing Ichigo, "Someone did this to her. Rin was full of life, she would never kill herself. That man, Isaiah Higurashi, it's all his fault. He did this to her and he will pay with this very life!"

"Sesshomaru, I'm afraid that is not possible." Ichigo said, "Isaiah Higurashi, is dead. He was pronounced dead a week ago. He died in an airplane malfunction. "

"I will not accept this death, I know Rin better than that." Sesshomaru said as he made his way to the car.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am, I have failed your father."

"No, you did the best you could, Ichigo." Miroku managed to say after shedding a few tears, "Father would understand, you have been a great help all these years. What happened to Rin was out of everyone's hands."

"I refuse to accept this death as well!" Inuyasha said, "Rin would never do this, she was expecting a child and was happy with her life. Mark my words, I will find out what really happened and who did this."

Inuyasha then followed Sesshomaru, along with Miroku closely behind. Ichigo then instructed his men who were around the area to finish zipping up Rin and take her away.

When, the guys came home, their next door neighbors were waiting for their return. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk." Sesshomaru put his hand up and proceeded to enter his home, but the neighbors insisted to have this conversation.

"Not now, Faith." Sesshomaru was ready to call it day after the news he had received, "I'm not in the mood for a conversation."

"Wait, Sesshomaru! We were with Rin last night and I wanted to know if she came home alright, she was very upset."

"You were with Rin last night?!" Inuyasha said growling, "I want to know who killed her so that person can pay the same price!"

The woman gasped in shocked, "Oh my! It's worse than I thought."

"What Inuyasha means is, Rin was found drowned in the Sakura Bridge this morning." Miroku said, "If you have any idea could have caused this, please go on."

"That poor girl!" Faith sobbed. Faith was the Taisho Brothers' next door neighbor for many years. She treated them like her sons. Faith owned a small restaurant in town, and had two sons. She was short, pudgy, had short curly brown hair, fair complexion, and brown eyes. "Well, Rin came over as usual and was helping me with dinner when they were just announcing on the news about Isaiah's death. She wanted to go over his house and invite herself to his funeral. She just wanted to see him one last time. She insisted on my sons to take her there, against my wishes. Naturally, she got her way, but of course I decided to come along just in case. The woman who attended to her treated her very coldly, I was told to wait outside. Rin was invited inside only to be thrown out minutes later. The woman yelled obscene things and they got into an argument. I don't know what went on inside, but it was obvious it was a heated match, so bad that it provoked the woman to slap Rin as they argued outside. Rin after that, ran off very upset and she would not let us take her home. If I had known this would happen, I would have insisted more. I apologize." The woman hung her head.

"And who was that damned woman?" Inuyasha seethed with anger.

"I think she was the wife of Isiah."

"So he lied." Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Rin was humiliated and lied to in one night. That woman caused the death of my sister. Faith, I need to know the exact whereabouts of where Isaiah's house is located. Tomorrow, we shall pay a visit."

* * *

 **It's not long enough, but I wanted to concentrate on the death of Rin. There's more to the death, but there's a reason it was not mentioned in the epilogue. Don't worry there will a flashblack to the missing piece.**

 **ALSO: I apologize for taking so long to update! Work has me real busy and this laptop messing up drove me crazy .**

 **Look out for more updates on this story as well as Sailor Kikyo :P**

 **Thanks for reading, R &R. 3**


End file.
